Set in Stone
by Kirinenko
Summary: Haruka y Tomo le dicen a Otoya que su signo del zodiaco es compatible con el de su compañero de cuarto, y cae en el mal hábito de aplicar lo leído a él y Tokiya. ¿Se le están metiendo las estrellas en la cabeza o realmente están destinados a estar juntos? TokiyaxOtoya TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: CloudNineKitty

ID: 1364353

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" _Ah… solamente a ti alcanzará;_

 _El sonido de este viento. Sintiendo–"_

Otoya dejó caer el dedo que estaba en la radio justo cuando la puerta se cerró. Los fríos ojos azules recayeron en él y sonrió tímidamente, cerrando los suyos para no tener que encontrarse con la mirada contraria "Je… bienvenido, Tokiya"

Cuando escuchó los pasos alejarse de la puerta, finalmente abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente desde la posición en la que se había dejado caer al intentar apagar su estéreo. Era difícil tratar de conocer al músico favorito de Haruka cuando su compañero de habitación tenía un complejo de inferioridad con el cantante. De hecho, Tokiya le había dicho en una ocasión que creía que Otoya era molesto porque se comportaba como Hayato. ¡Eso no era culpa de Otoya! Era quien era, y no iba a comportarse de manera diferente solo porque Tokiya tuviese problemas con su hermano gemelo despreocupado. En palabras de Lady Gaga: cariño, ¡había nacido así!

Tokiya se sentó en su escritorio y encendió su portátil, entreteniéndose con un libro mientras esperaba que se encendiera. Nunca se molestaba en hablar con Otoya, o con cualquiera realmente. Respondería si le hablaban primero, por supuesto, pero eso era todo. Oh, pero de nuevo tendría que acercarse a Ittoki Otoya cuando estaban juntos en la habitación porque el chico podía ser muy ruidoso y fastidiar su concentración. Sin mencionar que su lado de la habitación era una pocilga absoluta. Había literalmente una línea visible en el centro de su habitación que indicaba dónde terminaba la mitad de Tokiya y la de Ittoki comenzaba por todo su desorden.

"¿Oye, Tokiya?"

Y con solo eso, alzó su barbilla y miró al otro adolescente de la habitación con una expresión impasible. El chico pelirrojo lo miraba con el rostro arrugado, como si hubiese olido algo extraño, y Tokiya tuvo que controlarse para no olisquear sus ropas para ver si venía de él "¿Qué?"

Otoya alzó sus manos frente a él y las movió como si estuviese borrando algo del aire "Oh – Uh - ¡Nada! ¡No importa!"

Tokiya entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Volvió su atención a su ordenador, dejando su libro en su regazo para poder acceder.

Otoya dejó salir un gemido bajo y se tiró de espaldas en su cama, rodando hacia la pared. Era tan difícil hablar con Tokiya cunado lo veía tan distraído. Quería ver a Tokiya sonreír o algo, pero nada de lo que hiciese o dijese parecía sacarle una reacción al otro chico. Le molestaba lo reservado que podía ser su compañero de cuarto. Mmm, tal vez era un robot del espacio. Otoya abrió sus ojos de golpe ante la idea y se sentó derecho rápidamente, encogiéndose cuando se mareó por la sangre corriendo rápidamente a su cabeza.

El plan era colarse detrás de Tokiya y buscar un interruptor en él, lo que indicaría que definitivamente era un robot. El tipo era perfeccionista, después de todo, sin emociones y demasiado pulcro y guapo. Espera, ¿acababa de pensar que Tokiya era guapo? Oh, bueno… de alguna manera lo era. Era guapo en un sentido robótico, sí.

Otoya se inclinó hacia adelante y recogió su estéreo del suelo, volviendo a colocarlo en las estanterías que tenía al otro lado del escritorio. Era simplemente para hacer que pareciera que estaba haciendo algo, cuando realmente solo necesitaba una especie de excusa para salir de la cama y colocarse detrás de Tokiya. Cuando el otro chico no hizo ningún movimiento que indicase que dejaría su portátil, Otoya caminó de puntillas al otro lado de la habitación. Logró con éxito colocarse detrás de su víctima desprevenida – erm… objeto de estudio, y se inclinó hacia adelante la examinar cualquier línea en la piel perfecta de Tokiya. En cambio, fue recibido por un olor a algo picante, como la canela, e hizo que sus ojos se cerrasen. El aroma era embriagador y le nublaba la mente. Nunca había encasillado a Tokiya como una persona que llevaría una colonia tan atrayente. O quizás era una loción corporal o algún tipo de jabón que usaba en la ducha.

La silla de oficina crujió y los ojos se Otoya se medio abrieron, encontrándose con la mirada irritada de su compañero, que había duplicado su visión porque sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y tenía que cruzar los ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Ahh!" Otoya lanzó su cuerpo hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, pateando con sus piernas mientras se deslizaba por el suelo de la habitación hasta su lado. Su espalda colisionó con su escritorio y gritó de dolor. Observó a Tokiya levantarse, el chico más alto frotándose la parte de detrás de su cuello con la mano y luego moviéndola hacia su rostro para examinarla. No pudo evitar pensar que el chico tenía las manos grandes. Sin embargo, eran bonitas. Pálidos dedos, largos y delgados, con uñas cuidadas. ¿Iba a un salón de belleza a hacer las uñas y el pelo? Gah, ¡céntrate, Ittoki!

"¿Por qué estabas respirándome encima?" gruñó Tokiya, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¡No lo estaba!" gritó Otoya a la defensiva, levantándose y cruzando los brazos también, alzando la mirada al techo "Me preguntaba si eras un robot del espacio exterior o algo" dijo como si su explicación fuese la declaración más obvia del siglo, que no lo era, según su compañero de cuarto.

Tokiya chasqueó su lengua y volvió a sentarse en su silla, poniéndose de frente al ordenador "Estoy ocupado. No me molestes"

Como si hubiese sido quemado por un ácido, Otoya se estremeció por el tono de voz y bajó la mirada sus calcetines a rayas negras y grises. Claro, había estado invadiendo el espacio personal del chico, un poco, pero no lo estaba molestando. Podría examinarlo fácilmente en busca de piezas robóticas sin que el otro lo supiese. Simplemente había acabado sintiéndose un poco abrumado por el olor de Tokiya y accidentalmente había exhalado por la boca. Un error que no cometería la próxima vez. Si es que había una próxima vez.

Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió que ya no le importaba. ¿Y qué si su compañero era un robot del espacio? De hecho, la verdad es que sonaba genial. Alguien debería hacer un programa de televisión sobre eso. Tendría toneladas de puntuaciones, ¡y quizás podría escuchar la canción de apertura!

Sonríe ante la idea e inmediatamente va en busca de una de las guitarras colgadas en la pared sobre su cama. Iba a hacer una canción de apertura para ese programa ahora, y mañana en el almuerzo se la enseñaría a Haruka. ¡Tal vez ella podría ayudarle a componerla! Sí, y entonces serían un equipo increíble que escribía canciones geniales utilizadas en realities y animes. Tendría que agradecerle a Tokiya después por ayudarlo a hacerse famoso debido a sus tendencias robóticas. ¡Pero ahora tenía una canción que escribir!

Otoya corrió hacia la mesa para almorzar en donde estaban sentados sus amigos, colocando su bandeja junto a un furioso Kurusu Syo que estaba fulminando con la mirada a su compañero de cuarto y amigo de la infancia, Shinomiya Natsuki. Los dos estaban siempre peleando, y por pelear, quería decir que Syo sacudiría violentamente al chico por llamarlo "lindo" mientras que el otro se reía y no se callaría al respecto. Era una especie de relación unilateral entre los dos, pero tenían momentos de sincera intimidad.

Mirando a los otros dos chicos en la mesa, Otoya inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que tampoco se estaban mirando el uno al otro. Jinguuji Ren había dirigido su atención hacia Haruka y su amiga Tomochika mientras que su compañero de cuarto, Hijirikawa Masato, mantenía la cabeza inclinada hacia la mesa de caoba del comedor, como si solo estuviese concentrado en la comida tradicional japonesa de su bandeja. Siempre parecían tener un fuerte aura alrededor de ellos, y eso hacía que Ittoki se preguntase cómo se las arreglaban para compartir habitación. Literalmente podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

Decidiendo no preocuparse por ellos, volvió su atención a las dos chicas en la mesa. Estaba emocionado de decirle a Haruka sobre la canción que escribió anoche, porque con todo el respeto, pensaba que era increíble. Sin embargo, ambas chicas estaban con los hombros unidos mientras miraban un libro abierto "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Las dos alzaron la vista con sorpresa al principio, y entonces se relajaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que solo era él. Las mejillas se Haruka se ruborizaron un poco con obvia vergüenza mientras Tomo sonreía, a sabiendas "Estamos leyendo sobre los signos del zodíaco y qué signos son más compatibles entre sí" la chica colocó un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja, pero volvió a caer.

"¡Eso es genial!" dijo Otoya con emoción, moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la mesa para mirar por encima de sus hombros "Nací el 11 de abril así que soy… eh…"

"Aries" terminó Tomo por él, y empezó a hojear las páginas del libro, en busca de su signo zodiacal. Tuvo que retroceder una página cuando se la saltó, y entonces golpeó con su dedos la descripción debajo de la imagen de un círculo con un carnero negro en el centro "Aquí dice que un Aries es afectuoso, heroico, devoto, audaz, imparable, alentador y enérgico"

"Eso suena a ti, Ittoki-kun" dijo Haruka, alzando la mirada hacia él con una dulce sonrisa.

Otoya sonrió en respuesta, sus ojos cerrándose por lo amplia que era su sonrisa "Si, lo es, ¿o no? ¡Soy heroico!" flexiona sus músculos, ganándose una suave risita de la chica de pelo corto.

"Ah, pero en los días malos" continua Tomo "Un Aries puede volverse un mandón, egocéntrico y orgulloso. Cuando se ponen celosos, se vuelven obstinados, temerarios e impulsivos"

La sonrisa cayó de inmediato y Otoya dejó caer sus brazos, acercándose para mirar la descripción. Eh, eso era raro. Nunca tuvo un mal día en toda su vida entonces, porque nunca había tenido alguna de esas cosas, sobre todo los celos. Seguramente era el mejor de los Aries que existían, solo con rasgos buenos. Una idea estalló en su cabeza y sonrió una vez más. Le decían que nunca podría pasar más de un minuto sin sonreír "¡Hey, deberías mirar el signo de Tokiya! Veamos… creo que nació en Agosto o algo así…"

"6 de agosto. Es Leo" dijo Tomo rápidamente, hojeando las páginas del libro rápidamente. Como lo sabía, Ittoki no estaba seguro, pero no estaba dispuesto a cuestionar el conocimiento de la chica por temor a lo que pudiera escuchar. La chica se detuvo en la página de los Leo y comenzó a leer "Los Leo son entretenidos, totalmente honestos, protectores, leales, generosos, amables y valientes"

Otoya frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza "De ninguna manera, ¡Tokiya no es ninguna de esas cosas!" bueno, excepto por el hecho de que podía ser brutalmente honesto hasta el punto de hacer daño, como si le dieran un puñetazo en la cara; que, en restrospectiva, sería mucho mejor que sus descarados comentarios sobre lo que pensaba sobre el guardarropa de Otoya, su gusto por la música y su actitud. Pero aparte de eso, nunca pensó que Tokiya fuse entretenido, amable o generoso. Aunque era protector con sus cosas; se enojaba cuando Otoya tocaba sus cosas. ¡Pero eso era todo! "¿Qué hay de los días malos?"

Tomo entrecerró los ojos mientras examinaba el texto en el libro "En los días malos, los Leo pueden ser vanidosos, desalmados y descuidados. Cuando se ponen celosos, se vuelven agresivos, codiciosos y arrogantes"

¡Ahora eso era más como Tokiya! Otoya se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con satisfacción "¡Sí, eso es totalmente él! ¡De corazón frío y arrogante!"

"¡Ichinose-san no es así!" defendió Haruka rápidamente, atrayendo la atención de todos los de la mesa. Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada a su regazo "Simplemente es malinterpretado, eso es todo. Por favor, no lo veas como un hombre de corazón frío…"

Otoya se encogió de la vergüenza por hacer que Haruka se molestase y rio nerviosamente "A-Ah, lo siento, Nanami-chan. ¡Estaba bromeando! Sé que Tokiya es un buen chico. Después de todo, soy su compañero de cuarto" la chica parecía complacida con la respuesta, pero lo que estuviese a punto de decir fue interrumpido por Tomo.

"¡Hey, mira esto!" tanto Haruka como Otoya bajaron la mirada al libro, junto con el resto de la mesa "¡Aries y Leo tienen una compatibilidad realmente alta! Cuando los dos se juntan, puede haber mucho drama ya que Aries y Leo son igual de protagonistas. Pueden acabar teniendo un enredo con una gran química sexual. Una relación a largo plazo puede funcionar también. Aries tendrá que acariciar el ego de Leo de vez en cuando y Leo tendrá que tener cuidado de no criticar mucho a Aries. Ambos son leales y confiables, estos dos pueden formar una gran pareja"

"¿Qué?" gritó Otoya, su rostro sonrojándose. Su sonrojo solo fue a peor cuando Syo y Ren se rieron por lo leído, mirándole con ojos conocedores "¡E-Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Tokiya y Otoya nunca nos hemos llevado bien! Apenas me habla, ¡incluso cuando estamos solos! ¡Algo así nunca podría pasar!"

"Sí, Ichinose y tú nunca podrían funcionar como pareja. Es muy refinado para estar con alguien como tú" dijo Masato, su voz y expresión ilegibles.

"¿Qué?" ¿Por qué de repente se ponía tan a la defensiva? ¿No era una regla en la escuela el que no existiese el romance, de todos modos? ¿O solamente se aplicaba a compañeros que trabajaban en proyectos? Y decía que Leo y Aries tenían más posibilidades de aventuras sexuales que de relaciones de verdad, y tener relaciones sexuales no contaba como romance. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa regla tenía muchas lagunas que los estudiantes podían aprovechar. 'No es que quisiera saltársela para tener sexo con Tokiya ni nada! No le gustaban los chicos, y estaba seguro de que a Tokiya tampoco. Por otra parte, nunca vio al chico mostrando interés por otros adolescentes tampoco. ¿Tal vez era asexual? ¿O tomó la regla de no romance demasiado literalmente? Siempre podría preguntar, pero eso sería un poco extraño…

"No digas eso" dice Haruka tranquilamente "Ichinose-san e Ittoki-kun serían una pareja adorable"

"¡Na-Nanami!" se quejó Otoya.

"Cálmate, Ittoki" se rio Syo "Solo está hablando de vuestros signos zodiacales, no de ti y Tokiya personalmente"

Si el rostro de Otoya se volviese más oscuro, haría juego con el color de su pelo. Intentando distraerse, apunto a Syo acusatoriamente y empezó a tartamudear "B-Bueno, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿C-Cuál es tu signo?"

"Syo-chan y yo somos géminis" respondió Natsuki por él, abrazando al más bajo por el cuello a pesar de la mano presionando su cara.

Tomochika no perdió tiempo buscando su signo y Otoya se tomó un momento para respirar. Uff, a esta gente le gustaba demasiado meterse con él. Se alegraba de que Tokiya tuviera otro horario de almuerzo, de lo contrario habría escuchado todo eso y habría sido mucho peor para él. No había forma de que Tokiya fuese incluso un verdadero Leo, de todos modos. Quizás tenía tres o cuatro de los rasgos enumerados, buenos y malos. El tipo era demasiado tranquilo y metido en sí mismo como para ponerse celoso y tener los rasgos que venían con los celos. Negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de sus pensamientos sobre su compañero de cuarto y se concentró en el libro otra vez.

"Géminis, vamos a ver…" dijo la chica, bajando sus ojos morados a la página "Son fascinantes, originales, ingeniosos, encantadores, sabios y aventureros. En los días malos, tienden a ser inquietos, deprimidos, abrumados, sentenciosos, distraídos y de doble cara"

Todos se callaron al pensar en la segunda personalidad de Natsuki, Satsuki. Bueno, todos menos la única persona que no sabía nada y resultaba ser él mismo.

"Aw, ¡eso suena como mi Syo-chan! ¡Qué mono!"

"¡Deja de tocarme! ¡Ninguna de esas cosas me describe!" Syo luchó por escapar del estrecho agarre en su cintura. Parecía que estaba intentando escapar de un asesino en serie en vez de un amigo riéndose.

"Oh, pero eres fascinante, Syo-kun" dijo Haruka con una sonrisa encantadora, haciendo que Syo se relajase considerablemente. Tenía ese efecto en los chicos del grupo, y Otoya apreciaba el tenerla cerca cuando esos dos empezaban a descontrolarse un poco.

Con el cese de los insistentes gritos de Syo, Tomo aprovechó la oportunidad para leer en voz alta el libro una vez más "Cuando dos Géminis se juntan, es como una fiesta de cuatro. Géminis normalmente disfruta de la compañía de otros Géminis ya que pueden comunicarse bien, ya sea a través de pequeñas charlas o profundas discusiones filosóficas. Algunas veces, chocarán en un debate, pero normalmente es civilizado y no amenazante. Será difícil para un par de Géminis el tener una relación comprometida ya que se aburrirían muy rápido. Dos Géminis tienen más posibilidades de convertirse en amigos de por vida"

Todos miraron a ambos chicos, Syo todavía intentando liberarse del aparentemente aturdido Natsuki.

"No diría que sus choques son civilizados…" murmuró Otoya, obteniendo gruñidos idénticos de acuerdo de Masato y Ren. Atrayendo la atención a ambos chicos, y sonrió "Hey, ¿qué hay de vuestros signos?"

Masato entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus labios en una fina línea "No quiero tener nada que ver con ese tipo de cosas"

"No seas tan tonto, Masa" bromeó Ren, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano y sonriendo "Soy Acuario y Masa es Capricornio"

Tomo no desperdició tiempo mirándoles, parando primero en el signo de Masato "Los Capricornio son trabajadores, tienen una mentalidad familiar, leales, devotos, honestos y sin miedo. En los días malos, pueden ser fríos, materialistas, esnobs, pesimistas, implacables y tener sentimientos de desesperanza"

Otoya examinó a ambos, Masato con los ojos cerrados mientras que Ren lo miraba deliberadamente. Había escuchado que los dos crecieron juntos, aunque no lo sabrías al mirarlos. Quizás tenían una conexión más profunda de lo que se permitían mostrar. La idea le daba vueltas porque eso quería decir que de todo el grupo que eran compañeros de cuarto, Tokiya y Otoya eran los únicos sin un profundo vínculo. Syo y Natsuki habían sido inseparables desde que eran niños (a pesar de que Syo siempre intentaba escaparse mientras Natsuki se aferraba a él), Haruka y Tomochika eran mejores amigas antes de entrar en la Academia Saotome, y Masato y Ren tenían una comprensión tácita el uno con el otro aunque parecían odiar el estar en presencia de los otros. Otoya no tenía miedo de admitir que quería estar más cerca de Tokiya. Gah, ¡pero no de la manera en que sugería el libro!

"Un Acuario es de mente abierta, justo, lógico, comunicativo, original y acogedor" continuó Tomo, sacando a Otoya de sus pensamientos.

Ren pareció considerar perfecta la descripción por su sonrisa petulante.

"En los días malos, son distantes, destructivos, resguardados, desesperados, irracionales y no quieren contacto con nadie"

La sonrisa se desvaneció en la nada.

Los ojos azules de Masato se abrieron de golpe y se movieron hacia Ren, el cual ahora fruncía el ceño, obviamente disgustado por haber sido desglosado por un libro. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero Tomo no le dio oportunidad.

"Uh oh, la compatibilidad entre un Capricornio y un Acuario no parece muy buena" anunció y Haruka y Otoya se inclinaron más para leer la página junto con ella, mientras esta leía en voz alta "Al principio pueden verse atraídos el uno al otro, ya que ambos tienen una gran confianza y tienden a ser ambiciosos. Pero después de un tiempo, se darán cuenta de que hay demasiadas diferencias para que funcione una relación a largo plazo. Acuario es espontáneo e impredecible, lo que entrará en conflicto con la rutina fija de Capricornio. No compartirán muchos amigos en común, ya que es menos probable que Capricornio se asocie con aquellos que pueden manchar su reputación mientras que Acuario, está dispuesto a hacerse amigo incluso de las personas más extrañas. Capricornio quiere eventualmente formar una familia, pero Acuario ni siquiera quiere pensar en tener hijos hasta que sea mucho más mayor. Un mayor, si no imposible, compromiso es necesario"

"Los dos son demasiado jóvenes para pensar en establecerse e empezar una familia, de todos modos" dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa inocente. Otoya casi se rio por el leve toque de decoloración en las mejillas de Masato mientras que Ren fruncía el ceño, claramente sin que le resultase divertido.

"Guau, quién habría pensado que Ittoki e Ichinose serían los que tienen mejor compatibilidad entre ellos" dijo Syo, finalmente habiendo sido liberado por Natsuki y sentado en su silla, jugaba con el ala de su sombrero de fieltro. Miró a Otoya deliberadamente y sonrió "Os deseo la mejor de las suertes"

"¡No es así!" Otoya sintió que sus mejillas se encendían una vez más.

"No te preocupes, Ittoki-kun" Haruka alzó la mirada hacia él con una expresión amable "Esas lecturas de los signos del zodiaco siempre son diferentes. Puedes buscar varias en internet o en revistas, y hay muchos libros que te dirán cosas diferentes"

"Si, no está escrito en piedra" añade Tomo.

Otoya se relajó y suspiró de nuevo, aunque sus mejillas todavía estaban calientes por estar Syo riéndose de él al tomárselo tan en serio.

La campana sonó, señalando que el almuerzo estaba acabado y Otoya hizo un puchero por no haber podido compartir las letras de sus canciones con Haruka. Sin embargo, ahora no quería compartirlas con ella porque tendría que explicar que se le habían ocurrido por Tokiya, y ya no quería hablar de él.

Tendría que quedarse con la idea para sí mismo un poco más.

Otoya miró alrededor del dormitorio cuando regresó esa noche, viendo que estaba vacío. Parecía como si Tokiya no hubiese regresado en todo el día, pero era difícil saberlo cuando su lado de la habitación siempre parecía intacto, incluso cuando estaba en él. Era lo mejor, seguramente, porque había estado pensando en lo de los zodiacos durante todas sus clases de la tarde. Ringo sensei incluso le había llamado la atención en algún momento de la clase por no estar atendiendo.

No podía evitar que su mente estuviese plagada de pensamientos sobre él y Tokiya yendo a una cita. No sabía cómo dos chicos funcionaban en una relación. Sabía que uno tenía que ser la 'chica' en la relación, ¿pero quién importaba quien lo fuese? ¿Y era un papel fijo o podían cambiar? Se imaginaba a ambos yendo a ver películas juntos, sentados uno frente al otro en un restaurante de lujo o en un lindo café, o cogidos de la mano mientras caminaban por el parque. Por alguna razón, la idea no le disgustó. Tal vez estaba bien con ambos sexos, lo cual era cierto de algún modo. No se enfocaba tanto en la apariencia física como lo hacía en el modo en que la persona actuaba y se comportaba con los demás. Si eran lindos, era un extra.

¡Pero le gustaba Haruka! O al menos pensaba que lo hacía. Tal vez ni siquiera la veía como pareja romántica sino más bien como una buena amiga. Sí, no le importaría ser amigo de Haruka para siempre. Sonrió cálidamente ante la idea, pero luego regresó rápidamente a Tokiya.

¿Por qué estaba pensando tanto en esto? Él ni siquiera debería ver a Tokiya de esa manera; ¡ni siquiera podían considerarse amigos! Esto era una locura. Gah, pero su mente no lo dejaba en paz. Recordó lo que Haruka y Tomo habían dicho acerca de que había diferentes puntos de vista sobre la compatibilidad en el zodiaco, y ahora realmente quería buscar otras fuentes.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el portátil de Tokiya, y se retorció en su sitio un poco antes de correr hacia el escritorio, prácticamente chocando contra él. No se atrevió a sentarse en la silla de Tokiya, y abrió el portátil, encendiéndolo. La pantalla principal del escritorio apareció, revelando que había estado en hibernación, y se reprendió a sí mismo por usar el ordenador sin permiso. Pero sería rápido con esto. Rápidamente abrió una página web y escribió "compatibilidad con el zodiaco" en el motor de búsqueda. Varios enlaces aparecieron, abrió cinco en diferentes pestañas. Inmediatamente se dirigió a Aries y Leos, haciendo clic en ellos, y leyéndolos cuidadosamente.

 _Tanto Aries como Leo tienen temperamentos agresivos. Ambos tienen egos ardientes y les gusta liderar. Un Leo agresivo no soñaría con ocupar un segundo lugar y los altaneros Leo necesitan de constante admiración. Aries debe adular a Leo por su forma física. Ser tan parecidos sexualmente puede ser una de las cosas importantes que los mantendrá fieles a su compromiso. Si uno de los dos es cariños y discreto con el otro y satisface sus necesidades emocionales, pueden crear una unión estable y a largo plazo._

Otoya ladeó su cabeza, mirando hacia el techo mientras pensaba. ¿Debería comenzar a comentar la apariencia física de Tokiya a partir de ahora? ¡Gah, no, Otoya! ¡Se suponía que debía intentar encontrar resultados diferentes a lo de ser compatible con Tokiya! Cerrando la pestaña, leyó la siguiente página web.

 _Ambos son amantes enérgicos. Con ambos signos de fuego, el acercamiento tuyo y tu pareja al amor será fiero y directo. ¡Las chispas vuelan entre los dos! Cada uno se enamora rápida e intuitivamente, aunque su pareja tiende a tomar el amor un poco más en serio que usted. Tú y tu amante Leo son personas competitivas – solo asegúrate de no competir mutuamente demasiado. La competencia amistosa puede ser estimulante, sin embargo, y puede ayudar a mantener el vigor y la emoción que tanto anhelan._

 _Se admiran mutuamente demasiado, aunque el orgullo no permita mostrar esa admiración todo el tiempo. Debido a vuestros temperamentos, en el amor son similares en muchos aspectos, cuando la relación es buena, es muy buena; cuando la relación es mala, ¡es muy mala!_

 _Los gestos egoístas y los halagos que anhela su pareja pueden no ser siempre aparentes para ti, porque tiendes a ser un tanto brusco y con un estilo sin pulir. Es probable que su pareja aprecie su encanto simple o que lo encuentre exasperante. ¡Seguramente sea un poco de ambos! El estilo de expresar el amor de su pareja es ciertamente más florido. ¡Las posibilidades son tan buenas al encontrar que tu compañero es emocionante y exasperante al mismo tiempo! Los dos son personas fuertes en el amor, y podéis divertiros mucho._

¿Qué narices? ¡Eso era una buena lectura también! Era como si Tokiya y él estuviesen destinados o algo así. ¡Pero Tokiya le odiaba! O al menos le era indiferente. Sí, más como simplemente apático. Pero lo de enamorarse rápida e instintivamente casi parecía acertado. Para él, al menos. ¡No es que estuviese enamorado de Tokiya o algo! Solo que lo estaba pensando mucho más. Quién sabe, quizás era fácilmente influenciable. Sí, eso es lo más probable. Estaba dejando que todo esto se le subiera a la cabeza cuando en realidad no era para tanto. Al final, Tokiya se mostraba indiferente hacia él y no estaban enamorados. Eran solo compañeros de habitación que no mostraban interés el uno en el otro. Bueno, no fue hasta hace poco que Otoya estuvo ocupado con su compatibilidad en el zodiaco. Seguramente era solo una fase que superaría por la mañana o algo así. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió leer un sitio más.

 _Los fieros Leo con los fieros Aries son una combinación positiva, y siempre que no intenten mandar sobre el otro, esto puede ser un dúo estimulante. Leo puede apreciar el impulso y la iniciativa de Aries, mientras que Aries no se siente abrumado por las grandes ideas, poder y grandeza de Leo. Ambos signos son extrovertidos, cálidos y vibrantes. Cuando pones la creatividad de un Leo con la energía e inquietud de un Aries, no conseguirás una pareja cuya idea de una noche emocionante sea jugar algunas rondas antes de ir a la cama con un buen libro._

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi ordenador?"

"¡Gah! ¡Nada!" Otoya rápidamente clica en la x roja en la esquina de la pantalla y cierra el ordenador de golpe. Hace una mueca al darse cuenta de que está siendo brusco con algo de otra persona. La irritación de Tokiya era clara en su rostro y Otoya literalmente saltó a su lado de la habitación "Jaja, solo estaba viendo si tenías algún documento secreto en tu ordenador. Ya sabes, porque eres un robot del espacio y todo eso"

Los ojos de Tokiya se entrecierran y se mueve hacia su escritorio, sacando la silla y sentándose "Pregunta antes de usar mis cosas"

"Jaja, ¡de acuerdo!" Otoya se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza y se deja caer en su cama, aliviado de haberse escapado con facilidad. Normalmente, el otro chico le sermonearía durante diez minutos sobre tocar sus cosas. Echó un vistazo a la espalda de Tokiya y suspiró de alivio. Si tuviese alguna idea de lo que Otoya había estado buscando ahora, estaría…

"¿Eres Aries?" preguntó Tokiya con tono aburrido.

"¿Mm? Sí – Ah… ¡Ah! ¡Tokiya!" Otoya se acerca al chico, empujándole para quitarle de en medio o al menos intentarlo. Una mano acabó apoyada en su cara y lo empujó hacia atrás "¡No mires eso!"

Tokiya ignoró su sordo gemido "Es tu culpa por no cerrar la ventana correctamente" usó su mano libre para hacer clic en una de las pestañas que Otoya aún tenía por mirar y comenzó a leer en voz alta "Si encuentras un leo, recuerda que su personalidad parece haber sido creada para que haga juego con la tuya"

"¡Para! ¡Por favor, Tokiya!"

"Leo es un signo muy romántico, por lo que tu Leo tendría muchas adorables sorpresas para ti. A Leo también le gusta vestirse bien y se las arregla para verse bien sin importar lo qque lleve puesto – sí, así es – así que mejor ponte tus mejores ropas y ríndete con los vaqueros y las camisetas, querido/a Aries" se detuvo y miró al chico que estaba luchando, sus ojos moviéndose por el uniforme escolar que llevaba puesto. Frunció el ceño al no poder comentar sobre la ropa del chico retorciéndose y volvió a leer para sí mismo. Cuando terminó, cerró la ventana y finalmente retiró su mano del rostro de Otoya.

El chico cayó hacia adelante por la repentina falta de la mano que le estaba sosteniendo y tuvo que agarrarse al hombro de Tokiya y al escritorio. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la proximidad de sus rostros y rápidamente enderezó su espalda "¡Ah – eh, eso no era sobre nosotros! Eso era solo… uh…." Mierda, la única vez que su boca decidía no funcionar era ahora.

"Nunca pensé que fuese sobre nosotros" dijo Tokiya con calma, mirándole con ojos impasibles "¿Cómo supiste que era Leo?"

Todo el rostro de Otoya se puso del color de un tomate, dándose cuenta de que acababa de delatarse el mismo. A veces era tan idiota "U-Uh… Tomo-chan lo sabía… de alguna manera…."

"¿Y ella sugirió que buscases de nuestros signos del zodiaco?"

"¡No! Bueno, más o menos. Tenía un libro y decía que éramos altamente compatibles… quería ver si había otros diferentes, pero no los hay" y ahora su boca está diciendo demasiado. Tal vez tenía que redirigir su cerebro con el resto de su cuerpo, porque claramente no estaban funcionando juntos. Intentó medir la reacción de Tokiya al descubrir que Otoya estaba buscando lo compatibles que eran a través de los signos del zodiaco, y que al parecer estaban hechos el uno para el otro según las estrellas.

Sin embargo, Tokiya simplemente suspiró y regresó a su ordenador, apagándolo y cerrándolo suavemente. Empujó su silla debajo del escritorio cuando dijo "Me voy a la cama, así que déjalo"

"¡Oh, me iré a la cama también!" anunció Otoya en voz alta, saltando a su cama y aterrizando con su cara en la almohada. Volvió su cabeza para poder observar a Tokiya, pero luego rápidamente enterró la cabeza en la almohada cuando se di cuenta de que el chico se estaba cambiando. Sin embargo, verlo solo con los pantalones del pijama le recordaba lo que todas las lecturas del zodiaco habían dicho, y rápidamente se sentó "¡Tokiya!"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás gritando?" el chico sostenía su camisa blanca de dormir sobre su pecho protectoramente, como si el pelirrojo fuese a atacar. La verdad es que no se le podía culpar por temer por su seguridad.

"Tu… eh… ¿cuál es un buen cumplido sobre tu apariencia física…?" cruzó las piernas y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar pensar en algo que el otro chico pudiese interpreta como un comentario halagador. Miró a Tokiya a través de su flequillo, mirándolo secretamente mientras pasa la camisa por su cabeza "¡Ah, tienes muy buenos músculos estomacales!"

La camiseta bajó para cubrir el abdomen de inmediato y Tokiya lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Otoya repitió lo que acababa de decir en su cabeza y se sonrojó profusamente "Uh, quiero decir… ¡para un robot! ¡Del espacio!"

Tokiya suspiró y se movió hacia el interruptor de la luz de su lado de la habitación. Se metió en su cama sin decir una palabra más, tumbándose de costado de espaldas a Otoya. Por supuesto, no pudo cerrar los ojos, no hasta que estuvo seguro de que el otro chico hubiese terminado de cambiarse a su pijama y hubiese apagado su propia luz. Ni siquiera podía cerrarlos una hora después, cuando los inquietos hábitos de sueño de Otoya provocaron que empezase a dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama.

Algo estaba fuera de lugar. Ittoki normalmente no le molestaba tanto, y ahora estaba literalmente respirándole en la nuca y buscando sobre sus signos del zodiaco siendo aparentemente buenos al combinarse. ¿Cómo es que Tomochika sabía que era Leo? ¿Y por qué diría a Otoya que era compatible con él? ¿No sabía lo fácilmente impresionable que era el pelirrojo?

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Otoya podía ser muy molesto pero sabía cómo tratar con él porque Tokiya tenía que actuar así cuando era Hayato. Bueno, no era exactamente como Hayato; Otoya definitivamente iba más allá de esa falsa personalidad. Y al menos era apasionado por las cosas en las que ponía su empeño. Si solamente pudiese estar tan dispuesto a limpiar su habitación con ese entusiasmo.

Girando para quedar sobre su espalda, Tokiya miró al oscuro techo, el contorno de la ventana proyectaba sombras sobre él. Nunca mostró mucho interés por el romance, sobre todo porque tenía un trabajo del que preocuparse, y también estaba la regla de la escuela. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió algo como que el signo del zodiaco fuese compatible con alguien. Aunque sabía cómo podían ser las chicas, no era de extrañar que alguien como el amigo de Haruka estuviese investigando esas cosas. Solo deseaba que no hubiese sacado el tema con Otoya. Siempre tenía ideas raras y actuaba sin pensar. Simplemente era así de impulsivo.

El objeto de los pensamientos de Tokiya se removió mientras dormía y giró su cabeza para quedar de cara al chico. Otoya tenía los brazos estirados sobre la cabeza, casi como si estuviese buscando en la pared y sus piernas habían pateado las mantas hasta el final de su cama. Su camiseta negra estaba subida, revelando su vientre plano y, por alguna razón inexplicable, la visión hizo que la garganta de Tokiya se cerrara.

Rápidamente se giró de lado para alejarse de la imagen, pero ya estaba instalada en su cabeza y pudo escuchar claramente a Otoya pateando con sus piernas. Suspirando con molestia, se levantó y cruzó la habitación con cuidado para evitar pisar el desorden. Rápidamente tiró de las mantas hacia arriba y sobre el cuerpo de Otoya, deteniéndose en su pecho. Una mano repentinamente se acercó y le acarició el pelo, haciendo que se congelara.

"Mmm, canela…" murmuró el pelirrojo antes de dejar caer su mano otra vez y darse la vuelta en la cama.

Los ojos de Tokiya se entrecerraron y se arregló el pelo en donde se había revuelto por la mano ofensiva, a pesar de que estaba a punto de enredarse de todos modos porque iba a dormir. Se retiró bajo sus sábanas y suspiró. Esto era muy problemático.

"¡Bienvenido, Tokiya!" dijo Otoya, alzando la mirada desde donde estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su cama y sonriendo al muchacho "Tu pelo se ve bien hoy"

El otro adolescente asintió, solo medio escuchando. Durante las dos últimas semanas, Otoya lo felicitó por su aspecto exterior todos los días; ayer habían sido sus pestañas y el día anterior era la forma de sus orejas. Al principio era inquietante para él, pero investigó un poco más en los sitios que Otoya había estado leyendo y descubrió que solo estaba todavía en esa fase y estaba haciendo lo que el estúpido horóscopo le decía que hiciese. Tokiya solamente esperaba que se aburriese de esto pronto porque estaba cansado de escuchar el pelirrojo halagarlo.

"¿Quieres un Pocky?"

Tokiya se giró para mirar el palito de galleta cubierto de chocolate que Otoya le había tendido. Algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que si lo cogía, podría estimular la obsesión del chico con el zodiaco. Suspirando, estuvo de acuerdo con sus pensamientos internos y negó con la cabeza "No, gracias"

"¿No te gustan los dulces?" preguntó Otoya, mordiendo el extremo del palo.

"No hay suficiente chocolate. No me gusta la galleta" respondió Tokiya con honestidad.

La sonrisa de Ittoki era lo suficientemente brillante como para cegar a alguien "¿Te gusta el chocolate? Tengo otros aperitivos si quieres–"

"No, gracias" Ah, no había manera de parar a este chico. Tokiya cogió un libro que tenía colocado en su escritorio y se movió para recostarse en su cama, sintiendo la intensa mirada que su compañero de habitación tenía en él.

Hubo un silencio, y pudieron escuchar un jet pasando por el campus de la escuela.

"¿Alguna vez has jugado al juego del Pocky?"

La pregunta fue hecha de manera inocente, pero Tokiya no pudo evitar el pensar que había una mala intención tras ella. Aunque, conociendo a Otoya, no podría ser más malévolo que un conejito. Seguramente quería saberlo de manera genuina. Este chico era tan raro "No, pero he escuchado de el"

"Sí, solo he oído hablar de ello también. ¿Quieres jugar?" Otoya sonrió, extendiendo otro palo a Tokiya.

"¿Sabes siquiera como jugar?" estaba empezando a dudar de que el pelirrojo lo supiese.

"Sí, es para ver quién es un cobarde y esas cosas, ¿verdad?"

Bueno, estaba en lo cierto a medias.

"¡Venga, vamos a jugar!"

Tokiya le ignoró y bajó la mirada a su libro; como si realmente fuese a quedarse atrapado en algún juego estúpido al que jugaban los chicos normales de secundaria. ¿Otoya no tenía ninguna clase?

"¡Tokiya!"

Le ignora. Si le ignora, al final se dará por vencido, ¿verdad?

"¡Tokiya, vamos a jugar!"

Por supuesto, era difícil ignorar al chicho cuando estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama de Tokiya, con su boca gritándole al oído.

"¡Vamos, Tokiya! ¿Por favor?"

"¿Vas a parar?" refunfuña Tokiya, alejando la cabeza de Otoya. Estaba realmente incómodo con la gente le respiraba encima; hacía que su piel se estremeciese desagradablemente. ¿Por qué Otoya no podía entender el espacio personal de las personas? Vale que no le importase si se le ponían tan cerca otras personas, pero debería aprender a respetar los límites de los demás.

Otoya retiró su cabeza de la forzosa mano y lo miró con ojos abiertos de par en par y observadores "Tienes una piel realmente pálida. Y tus manos son grandes pero delicadas. Ah, y realmente tienes unas buenas manos, Tokiya"

El libro se cerró de golpe y los ojos azules fulminaron a Otoya "Para"

"¿Eh?"

"Jugaré al estúpido juego del pocky contigo. Si gano, entonces tendrás que parar con los estúpidos comentarios de una vez por todas" dijo Tokiya, levantándose hasta quedar sentado. Esto iba a terminar aquí y ahora. No podía soportar un minuto más que el idiota estudiase su apariencia física e hiciese referencia a ella.

"¡No son comentarios estúpidos! ¡Estoy halagándote!" dijo Otoya en su defensa, hinchando sus mejillas.

Tokiya rodó los ojos hacia el infantil delante suya, pero no dijo nada. Solo quería acabar con esto "Date prisa. Quiero irme a dormir pronto"

Otoya tragó para evitar que se le secara la garganta, y se levantó lentamente del suelo. Se sentó en la cama frente a Tokiya, que parecía tener algún tipo de acercamiento profesional a esto. Era solo un juego de niños y lo estaba tratando como un acuerdo. Hizo que el pecho de Otoya se estrechase dolorosamente. Pero si así era como Tokiya quería hacerlo…

"Pon el extremo de la galleta en tu boca" ordenó Tokiya, esperando a que el palo cubierto de chocolate que quería fuera de la boca de Ittoki. Se tomó un momento para informarse de lo que estaba haciendo. Existía la posibilidad de que realmente besase a Otoya, pero estaba apostando a que el chico se retiraría en el último minuto. Recobraría el juicio justo antes de que sus dedos quemaran y se retiraría. Tokiya ganaría el juego, Otoya tendría que dejar de halagarlo, y seguramente se sentiría incómodo por si extraña obsesión de las dos semanas anteriores así que dejaría a Tokiya solo de una vez por todas. Gradualmente volverían a su rutina habitual de ser simplemente compañeros de habitación y el mundo seguiría adelante sin que se produjera ningún tipo de obstrucción.

Asintiendo bruscamente ante su propio discurso mental, se inclinó hacia adelante y atrapó el otro extremo del pocky entre sus dientes rectos. Dedicándole a Otoya una mirada penetrante, el otro chico entendió la idea y mordió el extremo, masticando rápidamente antes de volver a dejar su boca sobre el dulce. Tokiya dio un bocado considerablemente más pequeño, y siguió haciéndolo mientras que Otoya cogía más.

En poco tiempo, aparentemente, estuvieron en el último mordisco, y era el turno de Otoya. Incluso él pareció dudar ante el reconocimiento de que sus labios se unirían; sus narices ya se presionaban la una a la otra, sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Otoya estaba exhalando rápidamente, indicando que estaba verdaderamente nervioso con esto. Justo como planeó. Se asustaría, se reiría nerviosamente mientras volvía a su lado de la habitación, y se comería el resto del dulce en silencio.

O al menos esa era la idea de Tokiya.

Parpadeó, ligeramente confundido por la presión en sus labios. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que Otoya lo estaba besando. Bueno, más bien tenía sus labios apretados contra los de Tokiya mientras masticaba lo último del pocky. Pero una vez que tragó, inclinó la cabeza para que sus rostros se juntasen con más comodidad.

Otoya permitió que sus ojos se cerrasen. Así que así era besar a un chico. No era diferente de besar a una chica, descubrió. Entonces, una vez más, solamente había besado a una chica antes, así que no tenía mucho con lo que comparar. Aun así, los labios de Tokiya eran suaves y cálidos, y el olor de la canela flotaba en él. Deslizó la lengua sobre el labio inferior del otro chico, saboreando el chocolate del pocky.

Tokiya se tensó con la lengua que rozaba sus labios, pidiendo silenciosamente entrar. Apretó la boca y apretó las manos sobre los hombros de Otoya como una advertencia. No podía retroceder, quería ganar esto. Y no era desagradable ni nada por el estilo. Pero esa estúpida lengua solo estaba pidiendo que la cortara.

Finalmente, se rindió y cerró los ojos, doliéndole ya la cabeza por mirar a Otoya tan de cerca. El pelirrojo se apretó aún más contra él, como si estuviese ansioso por un simple beso. Exhalando profundamente, Tokiya separó los labios y rozó con la lengua los labios de Otoya. El muchacho inmediatamente le concedió acceso, aunque dudaba con ello.

Esto estaba empezando a descontrolarse. Estaba a punto de echarse atrás y lidiar con esos estúpidos elogios todos los días que siguiese con eso. O al menos eso era lo que le decía su cabeza. Las manos se agarraron con fuerza a la mangas de su sudadera negra, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Le llevó un poco más de tiempo darse cuenta de que tenía su lengua deslizándose contra otra… y que estaba inclinando la cabeza de Otoya hacia atrás. Espera, ¿cuándo habían llegado ahí?

El sabor del chocolate y los otros dulces era evidente en la boca de Otoya; no estaba seguro de si le gustaba o no. Tirando de los hombros del chico hacia adelante, siguió el asalto a la boca para obtener el sabor del caramelo y buscar algo más, cualquier cosa. No podía simplemente saber a caramelo; ¿cuánto había estado comiendo antes de que Tokiya entrase a la habitación?

Espera, ¿por qué estaba siquiera respondiendo tan ansiosamente? Tenía que calmarse antes de que las cosas se descontrolasen. Este beso necesitaba terminar pronto, pero no iba a ser él quién lo parase. Pero, ¿cómo haría para que Otoya se alejara? El chico tenía una energía ilimitada la mayor parte del tiempo. Y estaba devolviéndole el beso con tanto entusiasmo. No había un final a la vista para esto, no es que… a Tokiya realmente le importase. Mierda, no, esto no podía estar sucediendo. Simplemente estaba dejándose llevar por el momento. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era intentar que Otoya se retirase primero. _Vamos… cánsate o algo… quita tu boca de la mía…_

"Ng…" Otoya frunció las cejas mientras su lengua y la de Tokiya seguían chocando y deslizándose la una contra al otra antes de separarse para explorar tímidamente la boca del otro. Algo estaba mal… no es que le molestase el hecho de que estuviese besando a Tokiya. A él realmente le gustaba. Mucho. Seguramente podría quedarse así para siempre, solo necesitaba respirar, oh, eso era lo que estaba mal. Se estaba quedando sin oxígeno y rápido "Mgh…"

Con el modo en que su nariz estaba presionada contra el rostro de Tokiya, no podía inhalar o exhalar. Quizás no era muy educado respirar mientras alguien lo besaba. Tendría que descubrir eso más tarde. Ahora mismo tenía que descubrir cómo llenar sus pulmones de aire. Tokiya estaba controlando el beso, por lo que estaba bien si era él quien se alejaba primero, ¿verdad? No quería, en parte, porque estaba emocionado de que Tokiya le besara con tanto vigor, pero se iba a desmayar pronto.

Finalmente, arreglándoselas con su mente aturdida, Otoya alejó a Tokiya de él por la fuerza y se dejó caer sobre la cama, respirando el oxígeno como si fuera agua. Si alguien entrara justo ahora, pensarían que corrió una maratón por la forma en que estaba jadeando.

¿Había alguna manera de respirar mientras besaba a alguien? Iba a tener que buscar eso también.

"Perdiste" dijo Tokiya en voz baja a pesar de la "reacción dramática" de Otoya. Este chico era un idiota. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo compuesta que estaba actuando, sabía que había una ligera decoloración en sus mejillas. Eso estuvo bien; podría hacerlo fríamente. Si se decía a sí mismo que esto no era tanto, no lo sería.

Otoya tragó saliva para humedecer su garganta y se sentó en la cama de Tokiya, mirando al chico con los ojos muy abiertos. Mantuvieron el contacto visual durante unos minutos antes de apartar sus cabeza, avergonzados. ¿Qué se suponía que debían decir ahora? ¿Se suponía que debía decir algo? La apuesta era que tenía que dejar de halagar a Tokiya, no dejar de comunicarse por completo con él.

"Voy a dar un paseo" anunció Tokiya de repente y ya estaba en la puerta para el momento en que Otoya se dio la vuelta.

"¡Tokiya!" gimió el pelirrojo, pero la puerta se cerró antes de que pudiese decir otra palabra. _Seguramente necesitase tomar el fresco o algo,_ se aseguró Otoya a sí mismo. Sí, eso era todo.

… ¿Verdad?

Otoya puso las rodillas contra su pecho y hundió su cabeza entre estas "Oh, no… espero no haberlo estropeado todo…"

El viento pasaba junto a Ittoki con el olor a hierba recién cortada. Era en días como estos que se sentía afortunado de ser estudiante de la Academia Saotome. El campus era espectacular y nada se comparaba con las escuelas de su ciudad natal. Originalmente había ingresado a la academia porque el canto parecía divertido e interesante, pero Haruka y Tokiya le hicieron cambiar de mentalidad sobre eso. Al principio, se había sentido intimidado por el canto perfecto de Tokiya y eso le hizo querer trabajar más duro para ser visto como un igual con respecto a él. Sin embargo, Haruka le había demostrado que ser igual o mejor que alguien no era tan importante como poner toda su energía y corazón en ser lo mejor que pudiese. Su música hablaba en voz alta por él y decidió dedicarse seriamente a convertirse en un ídolo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su nueva perspectiva, en secreto le importaba la aprobación de Tokiya. Para él, era todo lo que importaba.

Otoya giró a su izquierda, sujetando su corbata para evitar que el viento haga que le golpee la cara. Su espalda inmediatamente se enderezó ante la visión del objeto de sus pensamientos. Tokiya y él todavía no habían hablado de lo ocurrido la pasada noche. Se habían quedado completamente callados en su habitación, Otoya esperando a que el otro dijera algo. Quizás tenía que ser él quien abordara el tema primero.

Decidiendo que era buena idea, salió del paseo de piedra para cruzar al campo en donde Tokiya estaba al otro lado. ¿Por qué estaba parado allí, de todos modos? Otoya estaba a unos tres metros de él cuando se dio cuenta de la respuesta.

Haruka estaba parada frente a él, su rostro torcido en una especie de puchero, generalmente preocupado. ¿De qué estaban hablando? Claramente era algo serio por la mirada en los ojos de Haruka. Espera, ¿Tokiya se estaba abriendo con ella? ¿Pero por qué? Si tenía un problema, entonces podría acudir a Otoya, ¿verdad? ¡Haría todo lo que pudiese para ayudar a su compañero! O quizás era él el problema del que estaba hablando…

El pensamiento hacía que su pecho se encogiese dolorosamente. ¿Tokiya realmente iría con Haruka y hablaría sobre lo que sucedió anoche? Él mismo dijo que era una apuesta. Si ese era el caso, entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan molesto por eso? mierda, ¿por qué estaba tan molesto?

Obligándose a calmarse, volvió su atención a los dos adolescentes que estaban frente a él. Aún no habían notado su presencia, pero estaba bien. No quería interrumpir, especialmente si era el objeto de su discusión.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando vio como una de las pequeñas manos de Haruka se alzaba y tocaba suavemente a Tokiya en el hombro, sus ojos dorados se volvían aún más suplicantes. ¿De qué estaban hablando exactamente que requería que ella lo tocara con tanta familiaridad? Las manos de Otoya se apretaron en puños a su lado mientras miraba a ambos. Su mano se deslizó casualmente por su bíceps y se detuvo sobre su codo. Para cualquier otra persona, parecería ser un toque reconfortante, como un amigo intentando aliviar la ansiedad de otra persona. Para Otoya, parecía demasiado amistoso.

Antes de poder detenerse, había cruzado la distancia entre ellos y había cogido la muñeca de Haruka.

"¿I-Ittoki-kun?" Haruka estaba claramente sorprendida por el repentino agarre en su brazo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" siseó Tokiya, separándolos. Miró con el ceño fruncido a Otoya, el cual estaba confundido por sus propias acciones más que nadie.

Y fue en esa confusión que se puso a la defensiva y le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad al chico más alto "¿Yo? ¿Qué haces para que Nanami te toque así?"

"¿Qué?" el cuerpo entero de Tokiya se giró hacia él y Otoya reconoció su posición de lucha. No, no estaba dispuesto a golpear al pelirrojo en mitad del campus. Especialmente no delante de Haruka. Pero definitivamente le estaba advirtiendo a Otoya que sería mejor que retrocediese.

"T-Tú…" los capilares en su rostro explotaron de calor. Mierda, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba siquiera molesto de que Haruka estuviese tocándole el brazo? El brazo, ¡por el amor de dios! No había ningún significado en ello, solo estaba intentando consolar a uno de sus amigos y Otoya iba a salir volando por ello.

Ah, ¿podría ser esto lo que el libro quería decir sobre que los Aries eran imprudentes e impulsivos cuando están celosos? Había algo más en lo que se convertían… ¿qué era?

"Vete" ordenó Tokiya al pelirrojo ante la falta de respuesta.

"¡No!" Oh, cierto. Obstinados.

"¡L-Lo siento!" dijo Haruka, su voz alzándose una octava mientras su rostro se ruborizaba "D-Debería irme" la chica salió corriendo, pero para ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibida la confusión en sus ojos. Seguramente esta era una visión extraña para ella, lo que reprimió las sospechosas de Otoya de que Tokiya le contase acerca de la noche anterior.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?" preguntó Tokiya, suspirando en derrota. Realmente, este tipo era un dolor en el cuello.

"Tú… estabas dejando que te tocase y–"

"Para" alejó la mirada de Otoya "Te estás comportando como un idiota"

Otoya desvió la mirada a sus zapatos "Solo… pensé que…"

"Bueno, no pienses. No hay nada en lo que pensar. Solo déjalo estar y esta rara concepción que has conjurado en nosotros gradualmente desaparecerá" dijo Tokiya, dando un paso atrás y esperando un poco para asegurarse de que Otoya no intentase nada para detenerlo "Discúlpate con Haruka la próxima vez que la veas" cuando estuvo seguro de que se quedaría quieto, Tokiya se volvió y se dirigió hacia el edificio de la academia. Y, curiosamente, quería mirar hacia atrás para ver si Otoya estaba bien. Pero él no se lo permitiría. Tenía que entender que no había nada entre ellos. tenía que aprender que esas estúpidas descripciones del zodíaco no estaban escritas en piedra y que no estaban destinados a ser amantes o cualquier estupidez que pasara por su cabeza.

… maldita sea. Incluso esos pensamientos le dolían. Esto era ridículo. Dejó que Otoya se metiese bajo su piel y ahora se sentía culpable. Esto no podía estar pasando.

"¿Y no ha vuelto a la habitación en dos días?" preguntó Ren, intentando sonar interesado mientras pulía su saxofón. No estaría satisfecho hasta que pudiese ver su hermoso reflejo en él. ¿Qué? Sabía que estaba bueno.

"Mmm…" Otoya abrazó sus rodillas más fuerte contra su pecho. Ren no era exactamente su primera opción para expresar su preocupación, pero cuando había intentado hablar con Natsuki y Syo, estaban en medio de una de sus peleas, y el más bajo de los dos se estaba poniendo violento. Nunca quería interrumpirles cuando se ponían así.

"¿Y qué? Te pusiste un poco celoso de que estuviese coqueteando con Haruka. Debería saber que había competencia por ella"

Otoya le miró con perplejidad "¿Eh? No, no Haruka – ah…" su rostro se calentó por la mirada de asombro que le dedicó Ren "N-No, quiero decir…"

El mayor dejó escapar un silbido bajo, finalmente prestándole toda su atención a Otoya "Tú y Tokiya, ¿eh? ¿Seguro que no dejaste que todo eso de los horóscopos se te metiese en la cabeza?"

Otoya negó violentamente con la cabeza "¡No se me ha metido nada en la cabeza! Intenté encontrar otros comentarios sobre la compatibilidad entre nosotros, pero todas fueron buenas. ¡Realmente buenas! Pero no es eso. Quiero decir, nos hemos besado y eso, y estuvo bien, como…que quiero hacerlo de nuevo. Así que verlo siendo amigable con otra personas cuando por lo general es tan cerrado… solo me pudo" hizo un puchero y descansó la barbilla en sus rodillas.

Y ahora Ren estaba completamente interesado "¿Os besasteis? ¿Cuánto? ¿La lengua estuvo involucrada?" sonrió al ver el brillo en el rubor de Otoya. Con cuidado, colocó su saxo en su estuche, extendió la mano y alborotó el pelo pelirrojo del otro chico "Está bien. Si está destinado a ser, entonces lo será. Esas lecturas de las estrellas no siempre son precisas, incluso las buenas. Míranos a Masa y a mí como ejemplo. Nosotros…"

Otoya le miró ante la repentina duda que mostraba.

"No importa" dijo Ren rápidamente, frotando la cabeza de Otoya con más fuerza, como para hacerle olvidar lo que acababa de decir "Lo que quiero decir es que no deberías preocuparte por este tipo de cosas. No pierdas el tiempo con alguien como Tokiya"

"Pero yo…" Otoya se detuvo, cerrando sus ojos ante el tacto repentinamente relajante en su cabello.

Ren suspiró y siguió acariciando al más joven, asegurándole en silencio que todo saldría bien al final "Mira, si tienes el corazón puesto en él, entonces ve a por él. Pon todo tu corazón en ello. Si te rechaza, entonces no es el correcto"

Otoya entrecerró los ojos y miró a Ren "Das consejos sobre relaciones bastante buenos para un ligón" si el chico estaba molesto por el comentario, no lo demostró. En su lugar, siguió acariciando el pelo del pelirrojo en silencio. Suspirando, Otoya relajó su cuerpo y desvió la mirada más allá de Ren hacia el arco que conducía al saliente en el que estaban sentados. Su respiración se cortó y alzó la cabeza para ver mejor al chico que estaba en el arco.

"To–" se detuvo de decir todo su nombre cuando este rápidamente giró sobre sus talones y volvió adentro.

Ren también miró en su dirección, apenas cogiéndole en su retirada. Lentamente retiró la mano de la cabeza de Ittoki y cerró el estuche que tenía su saxofón "Recuerda lo que dije"

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?" no quería quedarse solo, sobre todo cuando era dolorosamente obvio que Tokiya estaba esquivándole. Odiaba volver a la habitación y que no hubiese nadie allí. Antes, cuando regresaba a una habitación vacía, estaba relajado porque sabía que su compañero llegaría en breve. Pero ahora, sabiendo que Tokiya no iba a estar allí por su culpa… era doloroso.

Si Tokiya no quería ser visto como algo más que un compañero de cuarto, entonces Otoya retrocedería. Podía hacer eso. Solo necesitaba hablar con Tokiya para que lo supiese y dejase de evitarle. Haría cualquier cosa para volver a cómo eran las cosas antes.

"Mmm, día complicado…" murmuró Otoya para sí mismo, cerrando de un golpe inadvertidamente la puerta de su dormitorio a sus espaldas. Suspiró y dejó caer la carpeta con las canciones que tenía que aprender para su clase en la cama, antes de estirar la mano y luchar para deshacer su corbata. Terminó de aflojarla y la pasó por encima de su cabeza, tirándola al suelo con frustración "Estúpida cosa…"

"No es culpa de la corbata que no sepas quitártela como se debe"

"¡Gah!" Otoya retrocedió, haciendo una mueca cuando pisó algo afilado en el suelo. Al mirar al chico sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, el color desapareció de su rostro "¡T-Tokiya, me asustaste!"

"No veo porqué cuando vivo aquí también" dijo Tokiya sin expresión.

Otoya hizo un puchero ante el comentario, pero decidió no preocuparse por eso "¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?"

Tokiya arqueó una ceja "¿Por qué importa eso?"

"¡Porque estaba preocupado por ti! ¿Tienes idea de cómo he estado–"

"Para" el mayor alzó su mano, su tono autoritario "Necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas"

Otoya frunció el ceño "¿Qué? ¿No debería ser yo el que haga las preguntas? No te he visto en dos días–"

"¿Estabas celoso de que Haruka me tocara?" fue dicho más como una afirmación que una pregunta, pero no tuvo el mismo impacto en el pelirrojo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y comenzó a tartamudear "¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?"

"Tomaré eso como un sí. Segunda pregunta–"

"¡Ni siquiera respondí a la primera!"

"No empezaste a quererme hasta que leíste sobre nuestros signos del zodíaco, ¿verdad?" Tokiya le miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta exacta.

Sabiendo que no podía tratar de ocultarlo, asintió y mantuvo sus ojos pegados al suelo. Aunque diría que oficialmente comenzó a gustarle Tokiya a partir del beso. De cualquier manera, un enamoramiento era un enamoramiento y cuando empezó no importaba. Todo dependía de cómo terminase…

Tokiya pareció tomar esto en consideración, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho "Creo que puedo entender por qué te pusiste celoso. Yo… vi a Ren tocándote el pelo y no estaba del todo cómodo con ello tampoco"

Otoya le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Espera, ¿estaba Tokiya diciendo lo que pensaba que estaba diciendo? "¿Estás–"

"No sé mucho de querer a alguien o de relaciones o cualquier cosa por el estilo…" maldición, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a decir esto? No podía mirar a Otoya a los ojos, el chico estaba poniendo una expresión estúpida pues sabía que estaba a punto de escuchar algo bueno. Una linda y vaya sonrisa con las cejas alzadas y una postura de poder, lista para lanzarse de un salto al aire "Quizás… puedo intentarlo… contigo…"

No hubo un salto en el aire. Otoya inclinó la cabeza ante la frase a trozos "¿Eh?"

"Una relación" finalmente, tuvo el coraje de mirar a su compañero de cuarto a los ojos "Creo que intentaré quererte del modo en que tú me quieres. Pero antes de que te emociones, si no funciona entonces está acabado. Sin peleas, ¿vale?"

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa junto con un abrazo del pelirrojo "¡Tokiya!"

"No tan fuerte" gruño cuando la fuerza del abrazo le empujó a la cama "Tenemos que mantener esto en secreto. No andes diciéndoselo a todos"

"¡Lo sé, no lo haré!" dijo Otoya con una sonrisa. ¡Sería el mejor guardián de secretos de toda la Academia Saotome! Espera, ¿él quería siquiera estar en una relación con Tokiya? Ah, sí, estaba interesado en eso. Y le gustaba Tokiya, no porque estuviese curioso, sino porque era Tokiya. Le gustaba lo equilibrado y calmado que podía ser, y cuánto control tenía. Tokiya era alguien que aspiraba a ser. Tal vez incluso tener todo para sí mismo. Después de todo, eran altamente compatibles de acuerdo a sus signos del zodíaco.

"Y no te agarres a mí así" Tokiya intentó soltar sus brazos del abrazo de Otoya, pero no sirvió de nada.

"¡Ah, eso es!" Otoya le miró y sonrió, abrazándole más fuerte "Estabas celoso de que Ren me tocara"

"No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza"

"Los Leo se supone que son posesivos cuando están celosos. ¿Te sientes posesivo conmigo?"

Tokiya entrecerró los ojos, pero se negó a mirar a Otoya a los ojos "Deja de ser un idiota. Te dije que esas cosas no son reales"

"Puede ser, pero al final nos funcionó" Otoya sonrió y frotó su rostro contra el fuerte pecho de Tokiya.

Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto. Nunca se equivocaba cuando seguía sus instintos, y su interior le decía que, de algún modo, Tokiya y él iban a funcionar. Seguramente iba a ser un camino lleno de baches, pero al final iban a estar juntos. Como amigos o como amantes, no lo sabía. Y a él no le importaba. Finalmente iba a conectar con Tokiya de un modo en que nadie más lo haría.

Y si esto había sucedido con o sin la información de ese libro del zodíaco, no estaba seguro. Quién sabía, tal vez este era el destino. Como si las estrellas estuviesen alineadas para que estuviesen juntos. Tal vez todo estaba realmente escrito de manera fija.

Si ese era el caso, entonces… "Acordando con el libro que Tomo-chan tenía, ¡también somos excelentes compañeros sexuales! ¡Así que si no eres un robot del espacio exterior, entonces podemos probarlo también!"

Tokiya lo empujó al suelo inmediatamente, sin siquiera sentir una punzada de culpa por el grito de dolor que dejó salir el otro chico "Idiota"


End file.
